


特攝短篇同人合集（假面騎士/超級戰隊）

by four_dollars



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ghost, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: 賴打主要是ghost的同人戰隊則是忍忍者與九連者都是超級廢小短篇，基本上無配對
Kudos: 3





	1. 【Build x Ghost】大危機

**Author's Note:**

> 戰兔與尊的靈魂交換梗  
> OOC注意！  
> 非常短！

大危機！

尊的心之音如此吶喊著。

他險之又險地矮下身子躲過一記劈砍，重心不穩地跌在地上。腦袋尚未反應過來，習慣戰鬥的身體先行一步往旁邊翻滾數圈，勉強讓自己脫離戰區。

石子的稜角造成些微的擦傷，尊狼狽地從地上爬起，扯下脖子上的東西，覺得身上的衣著不如往常便於行動。柔軟的布料滑落，不管怎麼看那都是條圍巾，尊愣愣地捏著它，猛然摸上身上的衣服。

抓起風衣衣襬，尊覺得他的手抖得厲害。

這不是天空寺尊。

或者該說，這不是天空寺尊的身體。

「喂，你在搞什麼啊，戰兔！」藍色調的盔甲衝到尊的面前，替他擋下一記怪人的攻擊。變身成cross-z的龍我氣極敗壞地踹開怪人，匆匆補上一刀結束戰鬥後轉身，打算好好訓斥在戰鬥中突然停住的天才一頓。「為什麼在戰鬥中解除變身啊喂！」

然後，龍我看見那個戰兔－－那個壞脾氣、老愛跟他拌嘴的天才戰兔－－活像個做錯事的孩子般低下頭，還說了句「對不起」。

「……」

龍我懷疑戰兔燒壞了腦子。

或者他自己燒壞了腦子－－不然怎麼會出現幻覺呢？

「喂，戰兔，你不會發燒了吧？」龍說邊說著，邊用手摸上戰兔的額頭。雖然隔著盔甲看不到眼神，但尊還是聽出滿滿的擔心。

感情真好啊。尊忍不住露出微笑，他思索著自己從哪聽過「戰兔」這個名字，一邊抓住龍我的手放下。

「我沒事，謝謝你。」尊習慣性地如此回答。

啊啊，想起來了，是假面騎士build吧，是永夢醫生之後的下一位假面騎士。尊為自己想起來這件事情高興地想要蹦起來，可還沒等他高興完，他就整個人被龍我從腰攬起來，接著被帶著一路狂奔回一家看起來相當冷清的咖啡店。

迅速地將人放在椅子上，接著解除變身，龍我的動作一氣呵成，他搓著手臂，表情活像是見了鬼。這樣的戰兔太可怕了，龍我滿腦子只剩這個想法，平時習慣了那個嘴巴不饒人的戰兔，現在看到對方如此乖巧後只剩下「可怕」這個感想。

「那個－－」

「戰兔－－」

兩人同時開口，又同時止住話音。

尊與龍我看著彼此片刻。

「萬丈先生，我先說吧。」最後是尊先開口。

萬丈先生……這距離感是怎麼回事？龍我覺得有些心塞。

「那個……怎麼說呢……其實我不是戰兔。」尊有些困擾地解釋，他看著龍我越來越茫然的表情，忍不住開始比劃起來。「我是天空寺尊，假面騎士ghost。」

龍我決定帶戰兔去看個醫生。

END


	2. 【忍忍者】短打（女裝）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 對著舉辦女裝派對的gay club勇往直前吧！天晴大哥！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女裝元素注意！  
> 小段子！  
> ooc！

「手裏劍忍法——」天晴擺好架勢，氣勢洶洶地喝道。其他人張著嘴還想說些什麼，白煙就已經碰地炸開來，只得訥訥地閉上嘴，選擇靜觀其變。

白煙散去，發出第一聲哀號的是風花，其他人一口氣仍卡在喉頭，她已捂著眼睛不敢直視地蹲下身子，彷彿要將自己埋進地底。「哥哥，你穿的那是什麼啊！」

天晴提起艷紅的裙襬，低頭看了看，也沒能看出哪裡不對勁。「顯然是裙子吧，風花。好咧，我們進去吧，要是讓那個混蛋跑了就是不好了。」

他抬腳就要衝進店家，風花一個蹦起將人逮住。「等等，哥哥你打算自己一個人去嗎？」

天晴抓了抓頭髮，「沒辦法啊，這地方霞不能進去，妳跟小凪年紀還太小……」他看向八雲，後者因為不妙的預感而打了個寒顫。「八雲你也快點換裝吧，跟我一起進去抓住那混蛋。」

笑容很陽光，八雲心裡卻涼颼颼一片。

「呃……我就……」他剛想拒絕，抬眼又看見店家的招牌，上頭的明晃晃的Gay Club險些閃瞎他的雙眼。更要命的是，店家外頭貼著公告，今天是一年一度的女裝派對。「我明白了。」八雲生無可戀地向責任感與現實妥協。

當兩人一前一後地消失在Gay Club 的門後，凪吐出一口氣，徹底放鬆下來。「我還未成年真是太好了。」他由衷感嘆，一旁的風花認同地點頭。

END


	3. 【忍忍者】幼化梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戰鬥中總是會有意外，這就是為什麼身為戰隊，應該要群毆而非單挑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 紅忍者幼化！  
> OOC！  
> 小段子！

忍丸脫離手裏劍神自己跳下去單挑也不是什麼新鮮事了，其他幾人懶洋洋地看著忍丸追著已經落敗的敵人打，把戰鬥硬生生打成跑酷。紅忍者站在忍丸的肩頭顯然玩上癮，舉著劍在忍丸一記漂亮的鉤拳中叫好。

巨大化的敵人重心不穩，向後摔在柏油路上，一時半刻站不起來。

「做得不錯嘛，忍丸。好咧，我也燃燒起來啦！」紅忍者舉起手，熱情洋溢地喊出口頭禪。「下一招就解決它吧！」

光芒匯聚在劍身，紅忍者蓄勢待發地擺好架式，還卡在建築中間的敵人深覺不妙，掙扎幾下發現趕不及後發出怒吼，放手一搏地自胸口射出光線。兩道攻擊碰撞再一起，翻起一陣煙塵，力量比預估中的還要大，手裏劍神中的眾人挺起身子緊張地看著煙霧中心。

忍丸的影子漸漸顯露出來，看上去沒受到任何損傷，它低頭看著掌心，又轉頭看向手裏劍神。明明是機械，桃忍者卻從那張臉中讀出了不知所措。

躺在地上的敵人發出破碎的爆裂聲，炸成華麗的煙花。

「結束啦！」白忍者歡呼道，「最後那一下嚇了我一跳呢。」

「就是呢。」黃忍者笑著與白忍者擊掌。

藍忍者抱著手臂，走到桃忍者的旁邊。「霞姊，你有看到天晴大哥嗎？」

答案是否定的。就算死命盯著忍丸，也找不到那抹紅色的身影，桃忍者略一沉思，「既然戰鬥結束了，我們就先解除變身吧。」她說，「說不定只是剛好在我們看不到的地方。」

事實證明，霞是對的。

不過那個視線死角是在相當意想不到的地方－－忍丸跪坐在公園中，彎下身朝眾人攤開手掌，動作因為太過緊張而顯得僵硬。八雲張著嘴，沒擠出一點聲音，原本還憂心忡忡的風花與凪雙雙發出驚呼，一股腦湊到忍丸掌心上方。

「這是哥哥嗎？」風花將裡面大字樣睡得正香的孩子抱起，舉到眼前看了片刻，接著揉進懷裡。「原來哥哥小時候長這個樣子啊，比現在可愛多了。」

「噗嗚－－」猛然間被布料阻斷呼吸，孩子發出難受的聲音。「這什麼話啊，風花。」

END


	4. 【Ghost】可愛的小裙子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒有人可以拒絕花音的要求，就算她手上的是三件小裙子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女裝注意！  
> 歡樂小短篇！  
> OOC！

「這是什麼？」亞蘭拎起淺綠色的裙擺，表情生無可戀。

一旁的花音露出甜美笑容，抓住亞蘭的手，裙襬從指尖溜走，輕飄飄地落下。「太好了，我就知道亞蘭大人穿起來會很好看的！相當適合您喔！」

看著這笑容，亞蘭突然覺得這樣挺好的。

才怪。

他木著臉，轉向一旁穿著貼身長裙的誠，後者默默地撇開臉。

做為最先在花音的請求中敗下陣來的人，誠對自己的患難兄弟們無話可說。

對，患難兄弟「們」。

「尊少爺，都已經答應的事情，是絕對不能反悔的！」

另一個房間中傳出吵吵嚷嚷的喊聲。

「我知道啦……」

「如果尊少爺您實在是缺乏勇氣，小僧願意與您一起－－」

「不用了！這就不用了！御成你先出去！」

門打開一個通道，接著御成被推了出來。

「尊少爺－－」

啪。

門毫不留情的關上，御成險些撞上去。他深吸一口氣，一臉將要奔赴大義的嚴肅表情，端坐在門口前。

「就算隔著門，我御成的心永遠與您同在，尊少爺。」

在另一個房間內的尊深深地嘆出一口氣。

低頭看手上的裙子，尊安慰自己至少自己上半身會是普通的襯衫，而不是像誠那種一件式的長裙。認命地開始脫下身上的衣物，尊第一個選擇穿上的就是裙子－－最難的部分過去，後面就沒什麼了－－然而過程中他總覺得有哪裡不對勁。

當他穿好裙子轉身拿襯衫的那一刻，尊終於明白違和感從哪來的。

十五顆眼魂，一顆不少地群聚在角落，面朝著他的方向。

「……」

當門被打開，在外頭等待的眾人看到的就是摀著臉、臉紅到耳尖的尊，以及正手忙腳亂地圍繞在他身邊的眼魂們。

「不用在意的，我們也學習了不少現代的知識，就算尊你有……這樣的嗜好，我們也是可以接受的。」

武藏魂被推出來做為代表，努力地安慰羞恥到想鑽到地下的尊。

然而顯然效果有待加強。

「不，你們什麼都……不用說了……」

尊覺得自己下一秒就要哭出來了。

END


	5. 【Ghost】尊貓段子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒人規定假面騎士不能是一隻貓。  
> 也沒人規定眼魔不能有一顆愛貓的心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 誠尊元素有！  
> 原創眼魔有！  
> OOC！  
> 貓貓尊！

1.  
沒人規定假面騎士不能是一隻貓。  
也沒人規定眼魔不能有一顆愛貓的心。

2.  
俺魂落在身上，頭上終於長角還戴了個小兜帽，尊貓還沒能用爪子把帽子脫下來，一雙手就把牠給抱了起來。  
「？」尊貓反射性想對方撓一爪子，接著猛然發現這隻眼魔嘰哩咕嚕的唸著什麼。  
豎起耳朵，能聽到機密就太棒了。  
「neko醬，是neko醬啊，呼呼呼。」眼魔的背後出現粉色的泡泡海浪，激出尊貓滿身的雞皮疙瘩。  
真是視覺與聽覺的暴擊啊。

3.  
被順了毛，還拿到一點小魚乾，尊貓看傻氣的眼魔，突然覺得彼此能夠心意相通。  
愛貓的心，這點人類與眼魔是相同的呢！一定可以相互理解的！  
尊貓跳出眼魔的懷抱，直挺地坐在眼魔前面，舉起右前方的爪子。  
「喵喵喵。」  
牠如是說。  
「喵喵喵。」  
眼魔傻呼呼的說，「neko醬真可愛呢。」  
心意沒能相通。

4.  
誠遠遠就看到穿著黑底橘紋小兜帽的貓，以及一隻笑得有點噁心的眼魔。  
喂……給我把手從尊的頭頂拿開！  
鏟屎官一號表示憤怒。

5.  
突然就被抱了起來，是正常人類的手，還是一雙修長漂亮的手。  
有點眼熟。尊貓戰戰兢兢地回頭，對上誠的視線。完蛋了，尊貓垂下耳朵，生無可戀地想，偷偷跑出來戰鬥還被抓包，貓沒人權啊。  
「啊，neko醬的主人來了嗎，呼呼呼，下次再一起玩吧，neko醬。」  
眼魔友善的如同鄰家大姐姐。  
誠差點控制不住右手的拳頭。  
太他媽噁人了。

6.  
回家後果然被訓話一頓，尊貓在武藏魂的懷裡縮成一團，精神萎靡。  
誠承受了十八雙眼睛的譴責。  
十五個眼魂加三個人……亞蘭你這個叛徒，說好的摯友呢。  
「請你吃章魚燒吧，尊，心情會變好哦。」  
亞蘭提出了相當平民的建議。  
誠懷疑亞蘭覺得沒有章魚燒解決不了的事情，就算貓不能吃章魚燒。

7.  
被罵是一回事，床還是要爬的。  
尊貓趁著誠去洗澡的時候，一溜煙鑽進被褥中。牠嗅著熟悉的味道，在溫暖中蜷起身體，忍不住瞇起眼睛打盹。  
當誠掀開被褥準備睡覺，他第一眼就看到那隻橘貓，小小一團。平時給人感覺相當冷硬的臉露出微笑，誠將橘貓往床鋪靠邊的位置挪動，接著自己也躺了下來。

8.  
在今天結束前，誠輕輕吻上尊貓的額頭。  
「晚安。」  
尊貓拉開一條眼縫，發出幾聲含糊的呼嚕聲。  
“晚安。”

END


End file.
